Sacrificio
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Al fin se firmara la paz entre amestris e ishbal ...Pero la vida no siempre es tan buena y sencilla el dolor no desaparece tan facil. ¿Que condicion pondran ahora? ... Lose mal summary pasen y leean mi primer fanfic xD


**Nota: Hola mucho gusto este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero les guste la verdad ya traía esto en mi cabeza xD es un royai algo triste me gustaría mucho k me digan si les gusto…los personajes de full metal alchemist no me pertenecen son de hiromu arakawa ¡**

**Sacrificio:**

Era una mañana muy agradable en la ciudad del este, en un edificio de la milicia se encontraba una rubia, ordenando algunos papeles que debían ser entregados para la junta que se daría esa tarde. Ella sentía que era un dia muy importante, tanto para ella como para la milicia y porque no para amestris también.

Pues ese dia , por fin luego de 6 meses de trabajo duro en la reconstrucción de ishbal. Los ishbalis iban a tener una junta con unos altos mandos de la milicia, para discutir si aceptaban formar un trato de paz con amestris.

Ya que los avances en la reconstrucción de su pueblo eran muy grandes, con la ayuda de todos se había logrado mucho. Tal vez al principio fue muy difícil, pues por temor, odio, desconfianza. Muchos ishbalis se habían negado a cooperar con los militares, pero gracias al comandante miles y a scar , ellos comenzaron a confiar y a ayudar.

Riza hawkeye se sentía muy feliz de ayudar, claro aunque eso no borrara las atrocidades que había cometido en aquella guerra. Como ella lo había dicho en una ocasión: _"la guerra de ishbal no a terminado para mi, no tal vez nunca lo haga"._

Cerro los ojos y movió su cabeza, no debía pensar en su pasado en un dia muy importante , pues por fin se firmaría la paz con ishbal era lo único que importaba.

Termino de acomodar los papeles, los deposito en el escritorio frente a ella, ahora solo faltaba la firma de él.

_El- _pensó.

El hombre que le dio una razón para vivir, la única persona por la que se mantuvo firme, siempre a su lado apoyándolo en todo. Ahora el sueño de ambos estaba mas cerca, "_llegar a la cima"_, ahora riza se daba cuenta de cuanto valía roy mustang. Y estaba segura de algo no se arrepentía de haberlo seguido, hasta estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por el, no solo porque creía en el, sino también porque lo amaba. Si, lo amo desde que lo conoció, tal vez , al principio solamente fueran unos adolecentes con una atracción muy fuerte, pero conforme fueron conviviendo, se fueron conociendo mas, hablaban de sus sueños y metas, el estar siempre el uno al lado del otro. Todo eso y mas había echo comprender a riza, que lo que en verdad sentía, por roy era amor. Aunque también era realista y sabia que la milicia no dejaría que ella estuviera con el, por el bien de su sueño lo mejor seria callar sus sentimientos, guardarlos solo para ella.

Asi lo haría, aunque en el fondo doliera, soportaría todo por el bien de su sueño

_Por el bien de su sueño- _dijo mientras miraba por la enorme ventana el cielo.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando llamaban a la puerta, mucho menos cuando alguien entraba a la oficina.

_Buenos días teniente hawkeye- _decía miles, quien hacia el saludo militar para luego ponerse firme.

Riza dejo de mirar la ventana para voltearse a ver al hombre, mientras también le devolvía el mismo "_buenos días" _ y hacia el saludo militar.

_He venido a recoger los papeles para la junta de hoy- _decía miles. y es que la verdad el se sentía muy feliz, ya que al fin su pueblo iba a tener lo que siempre había deseado paz. Además de que habían trabajado muy duro para eso y al fin lo habían conseguido_._

_Miles san, aquí están los papeles pero el general todavía no los a firmado- _la rubia tomaba en sus manos unos papeles, para dárselos a miles.

_Esta bien de todos modos el general los va a firmar en la junta- _decía, mientras tomaba los papeles, en ese momento no pudo evitar ver preocupación en la cara de riza.

_¿Se encuentra bien teniente hawkeye?- _pregunto, el peliblanco.

Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, la verdad no sabia porque, pero desde que se levanto esa mañana sentía un mal presentimiento, una angustia muy grande dentro de su pecho. Negó con la cabeza no debía pensar en eso hoy iba a ser un gran día, además debía mostrarse firme y decidida, sobre todo porque debía darle valor a su superior, ya que como era una junta muy importante no se le había permitido estar presente en ella, solo los altos mandos podían estar hay. Recobro la compostura y miro a miles.

_Estoy muy bien no se preocupe, miles san, ¿puedo ir a ver al general?- _decía la rubia, de alguna manera tenia que hacerle saber que estaría con el.

_Claro que si teniente, de todos modos la junta no empezara inmediatamente- _contestaba el peliblanco, con una sonrisa.

Asi pues, los dos salieron de la oficina rumbo a la sala donde seria la junta.

_oye, mustang- _hablaba un ishbali, con una enorme cicatriz en su frente.

Roy al escuchar su apellido, levanto la vista para encontrase con unos ojos rojos, que podían intimidar a cualquiera, menos a el claro.

_¿Que sucede scar?- _decía el pelinegro, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se le formaba en los labios.

Scar frunció un poco el ceño, después de todo no le gustaba que le sonriera, pero en fin después de todo, gracias a su ayuda podía levantar a su pueblo aunque nunca lo admitiera. había decidido llamarlo ya que, cuando llego a la sala lo vio muy pensativo, es mas hasta se dio cuenta que no había sentido su presencia.

_¿Qué te pasa? Hoy es un dia muy importante mustang, para todos- _decía el ishbali de ojos rojos.

Roy ya no pudo mantener mas la sonrisa, la verdad es que algo no estaba bien porque desde que despertó sentía un dolor dentro del pecho, y unas enormes ganas de verla a "_ella", _la mujer a la que le confió su espalda, la que siempre estuvo con el en todo momento. La única dueña de su corazón, el la amaba mas que nada en el mundo aunque jamás se lo dijera ya que el quería que ella fuera feliz, y sabia que jamás lo seria con el, por todos los recuerdos dolorosos que le había dado. La dejaría ir aunque eso le destrozara el corazón.

_No es nada scar, además como tu dijiste hoy es un día muy importante- _respondía, el pelinegro.

Scar iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido, por miles que en ese momento se acercaba a ellos con unos papeles en la mano. En ese momento roy levanto la mirada y la vio, hay estaba ella, se acercó y se saludaron como siempre, se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, que para ellos fueron horas hasta que llegaron los lideres de ishbal la junta ya iba a dar comienzo así que tenían que despedirse.

_Déseme suerte teniente- _decía el pelinegro.

_Que tenga suerte señor, no olvide que para esto hemos trabajado tanto estaré esperándolo aquí afuera- _contesto la rubia.

Roy solo asintió, y entro a la sala donde varios ishbalis y alguno que otro soldado de amestris, se acomodaban en la enorme sala para dar comienzo al tratado de paz.

Las horas pasaban y riza cada vez sentía el dolor en su pecho ¿Qué significaba eso? No lo sabia pero algo no estaba bien.

_Muy bien solo hay que firmar este documento y listo será la paz entre ishbal y amestris-_ decía miles, mientras le pasaba el documento al patriarca de ishbal.

_Muy bien miles, firmaremos pero a cambio hemos decidido poner unas condiciones de ultimo momento- _decía un ishbali que se encontraba sentado a un lado del patriarca.

Todos los militares e incluso miles y scar se sorprendieron a que se referían con "condiciones de ultimo momento" .

_Patriarca explíquese ¿Qué quiere decir con condiciones de ultimo momento?-_ preguntaba scar, mientras se ponía de pie.

_Scar la verdad es que nosotros queremos paz, pero de algo estamos seguros no la tendremos mientras los mas grandes asesinos estén con vida, ya hemos perdonado a los militares pero a los alquimistas nunca- _decía el patriarca de los ishbalis en un tono serio, la verdad es que su pueblo quería paz pero también ver las caras de sus mas grandes asesinos no les gustaba para nada.

_¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- _preguntaba roy .

_Lo que escucho general, queremos las vidas de aquellos asesinos- _decía un ishbali.

_Tomen aquí esta la lista de los que deben pagar con sus vidas- _el patriarca de ishbal le tendía una lista a miles quien la recibió en sus manos y al leer el primer nombre no pudo esconder su impresión eso no podía pasar.

_1 alqui-mis-ta d-e fu-e-go- _muy apenas podía leerlo miles, en cuando termino volteo ver a roy que se encontraba en shock , eso no podía estar pasando.

_¡Esto no puede ser!- _decía scar , mientras miraba a su gente con incredulidad.

_Pues asi son las cosas, denos las vidas de ellos y se hara la paz-_ decía el patriarca.

Roy no podía creerlo aun ¿Por qué? Los ishbalis pedían las vidas de esos alquimistas justo en el momento que firmaban la paz, entonces cayo en la cuenta del porque el dolor en su pecho y de las ganas de ver a riza la mujer que amaba, ¿iba a morir? Aquella gente quería su vida, el solo quería devolverles la paz que habían perdido entonces el aceptaría su destino, si esas personas querían su vida se las daría pero primero quería la oportunidad de verla, de decirle adiós.

_Acepto-_ decía el pelinegro al momento que salía del shock y miraba a los ojos al patriarca de ishbal.

_Mustang ¿no hablas en serio verdad?- _decía scar , no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

* * *

Riza vio que la puerta se abrió, se aproximó a ella, y vio a su superior pero la sonrisa que se había formado al verlo desapareció al ver sus ojos apagados, entonces aquel dolor regreso, se acercó a el le hiso el saludo militar.

_Señor ¿ocurre algo?- _pregunto la rubia ya no podía esconder su preocupación._ ¿no se firmo la paz con ishbal?- _el dolor era mas fuerte que antes.

_Riza acompáñame por favor- _decía el ojinegro al tiempo que tomaba su mano y se iban de hay.

"riza" la había llamado por su nombre, ¿Qué le pasaba a su general? Seguía pensando hasta que sintió como el paraba su andar, se volteo a ella y le tomo ambas manos entre las suyas sus rostros estaban muy cerca, se miraban mutuamente, el ambar de los ojos de ella con el negro profundo de los de el asi se quedaron un rato hasta que uno hablo.

_Riza ishbal a decidido firmar la paz con amestris pero a cambio pide la muerte de varios alquimistas….. –_suspiro profundo- _entre ellos estoy yo- _muy apenas pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento vio la impresión en sus ojos ambar y como lagrimas caian de ellos. Se odio a si mismo de nuevo le estaba dando recuerdos dolorosos.

_e-es-so no p-uu-ede s-ser- _muy apenas pudo decirlo, las lagrimas caian pero eso era lo de menos, se abrazo fuertemente a el lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo y ahora no quería perderlo. El solamente la abrazo con la misma fuerza mientras lagrimas caían también de sus ojos, la amaba, y no quería dejarla pero estaba bien no moriría por nada.

_Riza –_ la llamaba el- _tengo que hacerlo por el bien de la paz, por eso déjame decirte que te amo y siempre lo hare-_ le decia mientras le levantaba el rostro para que lo mirara .

_Yo también te amo roy- _le contestaba la rubia.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo ellos ya no necesitaron decir mas , juntaron sus labios en un ultimo beso, donde se expresaban y transmitían todo su amor el beso era al principio dulce pero luego se volvió mas profundo. Se separaron por la falta de aire, mientras pegaban sus frentes.

Iban a sacrificar su amor, aunque ya lo habían echo una vez por su meta, pero ahora era definitivo, no podían dar marcha atrás si ese era el precio que debían pagar para devolverles la paz a aquellas almas atormentadas entonces lo harían, aunque doliera.

_Te amo riza perdóname por dejarte, pero así son las cosas por el bien de…-_no pudo terminar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

_La paz- _decía ella mientras se soltaban de las manos, y se miraban una vez mas.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada mas, no había palabras para lo que sentían el dolor, sufrimiento, el saber que se amaban pero la vida no les dejaría ser felices. El ya no podía seguir hay, tenia que hir a cumplir su destino se dio la vuelta y camino sin mirar atrás, ya que si lo hacia sabia de sobra que no podría cumplir con el contrato, saco todo el valor que tenia y se fue a cumplir con su fatal destino.

Riza lo miraba alejarse, no quería dejarlo hir, a cumplir ese horrible destino, simplemente no lo aceptaba tenia que detenerlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle para que parara sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo bruscamente y la volteaba a mirarlo.

Era un ishbali, de aproximadamente su edad, la sujetaba del brazo y la miraba con cierta pena.

"_Lo siento teniente hawkeye, pero asi deben ser las cosas el alquimista de fuego y todos los aquellos que fueron considerados héroes deben pagar, de verdad lo siento"_

Riza iba a decir algo pero, sintió un dolor en su cabeza y como poco a poco se sumergía en una profunda "_oscuridad"._

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde su muerte, muchos lloraron, pero también sabían que debían pagar sus pecados. y ella solamente trataba de ser fuerte, estuvo presente cuando se firmo la paz. Y prometió nunca volver a llorar todos sus sentimientos se habían ido con el, ahora se encontraba frente a su tumba, había comenzado a llover, en sus ojos ya no había sentimiento alguno solo deseaba verlo pero sabia que eso no seria posible.

La paz que se respiraba esa noche había requerido un enorme…..

**Sacrificio**

**_bueno hasta hay espero les guste mi primer fic dejen sus reviews cualquier critica es bienvenida xD hasta otra!**


End file.
